The Ninja of The Straw Hats
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What happens when a new crew mate falls from the sky, who is also ninja. Now the world is in for it because he is one strong warrior who will do anything to help his friends following his Ninja Way. OCxNami


Riku: Yo This is Riku fear my ninja powers

Nami: (hits him in the back of head) Knock it off

SunDragonSoul: Riku just say the disclaimer

Riku: Fine SunDragonSoul dose not own one piece or most of my attacks but only me

Ch 1 The strangest way to make friends

I was falling. It feel like I was a bag of rocks plummeting. All I see is darkness, the only thing I feel is the wind against my arms. The strange thing I smelled in the air was salt, so I guessed I was near the ocean. Oh great I am going to drown. The only thing is my mind was a few words Doru gora and One Piece. In a few seconds I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a room made completely out of wood, I was laying in a bed and bandaged a bit. "What happened," I asked myself as I looked around the room. Suddenly I began feeling so much pain. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," I screamed in pain. Very fortunate for me the pain suddenly stopped.

I was only wearing my pants as I got out of bed. I noticed my shirt, cloak, gloves, 2 bags and sandals were on a table near the bed. After I was up I began to put on my clothes. I wear a grey sleeveless shirt with "Sora," the symbol for "Sky,", with dark blue pants, white bandages around my right thigh with a gray bag that was like a holster on it, and the other bag on my back. On my hands wear my pair of grey gloves. Then I found this piece of cloth that had a metal plate on it. I ruffled my black hair as I looked into the mirror seeing my dark blue eyes. A triangle with an x in the center of the triangle only going to the edge of the triangle, not going any further then that. I decided to tie the thing to my left bicep I decided not to put on my cloak. The cloak was black and covered with red. As I looked at it a name came to me. "Red Dawn," I said to myself.

As I walked to the door I heard people walking towards the door. "Hey people must have heard me scream," I said to myself as I stepped aside as the door opened. The person who was walking in was a girl who was 18 the same age as me. She has orange hair, and a nice gentle smile. I was wondering why she looked familiar.

"Ah I see your up," the girl said to me.

"Yeah I guess my scream of agony told you that," I said scratching the back of my head, and laughing nervously.

"Hahaha Yeah I guess your right," she said laughing a bit.

"Is he Awake Nami," a voice shouted from behind the door as the person walked in almost breaking the hinges of the door as he did. The person was a guy with the same color hair as me with a straw hat on his had, a red vest, a pair of light blue shorts, and sandals.

"Yo," I said to the guy who walked in.

"Yeah he is Luffy," Nami said to the black haired boy.

"So whats your name," Luffy asked me.

"My name is Riku, I don't remember my family name, That's all I remember besides a few memories of how to fight," I replied to Luffy.

"Ok Riku Lets meet the rest of my Crew," Luffy said as he walked out the door.

"Why do I have the feeling I am going to end up in a crazy unpredictable adventure Nami," I said to Nami.

"Well I can say that I might end up interesting then," Nami said as we both walked out the door.

As me and nami walked out the door I was greeted with the sight of 5 more people, all working except 3 people, 2 people who didn't look like they were going to help at all, and 1 person who was deep asleep, on a ship with it covered in snow. I began to shiver from the cold wind and snow hitting my body

I noticed that Nami was holding my Cloak. She handed me it so I wouldn't be cold.

"Thanks Nami," I said as I bowed.

"Your welcome Riku," she replied as I put on my cloak. The way I wore it covered my face so no one could see my smile or anything.

"So how did I end up here," I asked

"Well we noticed you falling from the sky and you looked like you were unconscious so I told one of our crew mates Sanji to come an get you," Nami replied explaining how it happened

"Thanks Nami, I guess I will thank Sanji when I meet him," I said in thanks.

Then Nami began to lead me to where the crew was. Every one was doing their own thing. As I looked around Luffy walked up to me.

"So Riku here is my crew," Luffy said as he gestured to the people.

"That's Zoro he fights with 3 swords," Luffy said as he pointed to the crew member who was asleep.

He had green hair, whore a white shirt and black pants. At his side was 3 different swords.

"That sounds very interesting I would like to see that," I sad to Luffy as we walked to another member of his crew.

"That's Usopp he is the crews Sniper," Luffy Said as he pointed to a crew member wearing overalls, a long nose, and curly black hair in a bandana and goggles.

"Just so you know, I am the real captain of this crew," Usopp lied to me.

"Yeah I know your lying dude," I said casually.

"Man he found out," Usopp said shocked.

"And now you just proved it, When lying deny everything if they say your lying," I said to him.

And Riku this is Sanji he is our crews cook," Luffy said as a blond man with a really curly eye brow, and some of his blond hair covering his left eye, wearing a black suit, holding a plate, covered by something.

"Here I thought you would be hungry when you woke up," he said as he handed me the food.

I uncovered the food and I was surprised that it was chicken parmesan on top of really thin noodles that just smelled heavenly. My stomach growled. In the corner of my eye I noticed Luffy going to try to grab it. In a instant I covered the plate, and then walked up the wall and sat down on the rail. I then uncovered the plate and began to eat the big plate of food. I noticed every one was looking at me with an amazed glance. Luffy had stars in his eye. After I finished eating I looked down and noticed I was sitting on the rail and I was above the room I was in.

"What, do I have something on my face, and wait how did I get up here," I said shocked and not realizing anything.

"Um you walked up the wall, Riku, But how did you do that," Nami asked extremely curios.

"If I remember I will sure to tell you," I replied as I place my hand on the back of my head and then walked down the wall.

"Man that was so cool Riku wanna join the crew," Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Sure Luffy, so whose these to people," I asked pointing to the 2 people who where still in awe.

"This person name is Mr. 9," he said pointing to someone who looked like a king. His hair was red and he had a 9 under each eye.

"That isn't possible," he said still shocked and amazed.

"And this person is Miss Wednesday," he said pointing to a girl with blue hair, tied in a pony tail.

"Impossible that just impossible," She said shocked.

"So where are we going," I asked Nami

"Whiskey Peak," she replied.

"Sounds Interesting," I said as it continued to snow.


End file.
